


Masaya Ka Ba?

by yvesrogues



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filipino AU, Gen, filipino story, project purposes only, tagalog story
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesrogues/pseuds/yvesrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakakalungkot isipin na minsan bago tayo matuto, kailangan muna nating masaktan. Ngunit, doon mo matitiyak kung sino ba talaga ang mga taong matatag. — Yung mga taong sa tingin natin ay malalakas, sila yung mga tao na kung makita mo ay abot tainga ang ngiti, yung mga tao na ang lakas tumawa, yung mga tao na hindi mo aakalain na sila pala yung mga taong may matinding pinagdaan. Nakakalungkot lang dahil napag-isip isip ko na kapag ang isang tao ay nasaktan sa kahit anong paraan, parang hindi na nila kayang mabuo muli. Ngunit mas pinilipili nilang bumangon. Mas pinipili nilang ipakita sa mundo na kaya nila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masaya Ka Ba?

“Okay lang ako.”

Iyan yung madalas mong nasasabi sa mga taong paulit ulit kang kinakamusta. May mga tao pa palang hindi magsasawa na tanungin ka ng “Kamusta ka?” “Okay ka lang ba?” o kaya naman, “Ayos ka lang ba?”. May mga tao pa palang, pag sinabi nila na hindi ka nila iiwan, hindi ka talaga nila iiwan. 

Lubos kang natutuwa dahil may mga taong tulad nila, na laging umiintindi at nakikinig sa iyo. Alam nila na kahit minsan wala naman ng pumapasok sa isip mo, kapag nagpapayo sila. Dahil alam din nilang sa huli, ikaw pa rin naman ang nag papasiya ng mga desisyon mo. Ngunit, patuloy pa rin silang iintindi at makikinig sa iyo. Nandyan pa rin sila para suportahan ka sa mga desisyon mo. 

Paano kung isang araw nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin? Sa halip na tanungin ka nila ng “Kamusta ka?” “Okay ka lang ba?” o “Ayos ka lang ba?” ay biglang may nagtanong sa iyo, “Masaya ka ba?” 

Parang tumigil ang oras, hindi mo inaasahan, kung kaya’t napatanong ka sa sarili mo, “Masaya nga ba talaga ako?”

 

*Flashback*

“Ayoko na. Itigil na natin to. Sawa na ako.”

Sa dami dami ng pinagsamahan niyo, pinili niyang tapusin lahat ng iyon sa pamamagitan ng mga kaunting salita na iyan.

Nakita mo sa mga mata niya na pagod na siya, na para bang hindi na siya yung nakilala mo noon. Nakita mo sa mga mata niya na naglaho na ang mga kinang nito sa tuwing nakikita ka niya. Walang kaduda duda na naglaho na rin ang pagmamahal niya sa iyo.

Okay naman kayo, kayo yung tipo ng relasyon na kinaiingitan ng lahat. Normal sa relasyon ang maliliit ng alitan, ngunit, kayo yung tipong magkasintahan na kapag may problema ay nadadaan lahat sa usapan at unawaan. Sa mga mata ng iba, kayo talaga ang para sa isa’t isa. Nagkaroon na rin ng pagkakataon na naramdaman mo na para talaga siya sa iyo. Kayo yung magkasintahan na hindi mo aakalain na hahantong sa ganito.

Nanigas ang buong katawan mo sa kinaroonan mo. Hindi mo alam ang gagawin mo matapos niyang sabihin iyon. Feeling mo na gumunaw na ang mundo. 

Napatanong ka na lamang, “Bakit? Saan ako nagkulang? Nagbibiro ka lang diba? Sabihin mo na nagbibiro ka lang! Joke lang to diba?!?”

Hindi ka niya kayang tignan at sinabi na lamang, “Sorry.” at umalis ng walang paliwanag.

*** 

Sinubukan mo saying tawagan o i-text, ngunit wala lang ni-isang salita na narinig galing sa kanya. Hindi ka man lang niya binigyan ng paliwanag. 

Ang dami mong tanong at gusto mo lang ay masagot ang mga ito. Gusto mo pang lumaban, ngunit siya ba, gusto niya bang lumaban?

Yung sabi nila na, “Kung mahal mo, palayain mo. Kapag bumalik siya sayo, para kayo sa isa’t isa. Ngunit kung hindi, hindi kailan man.”

WOW!

Isang malaking kalokohan. Dahil naniniwala ako na hindi karapatdapat na mapa saiyo ang isang bagay na hindi mo pinagkahirapan or pinaglaban. 

Sabi nga sa, “That Thing Called Tadahana” — “Kung mahal mo, habulin mo, ipaglaban mo. ‘Wag mong hintaying may magtulak sa kanya pabalik sa’yo. Hilahin mo. Hanggang kaya mo, wag kang bibitaw. Sorry, mahal ko eh.”

Sinubukan mo naman, kaso mukhang ayaw na niya.

***

Wala pang isang dalawang linggo, nabalitaan mo na may iba na siya. Kung kaya’t ang unang pumasok sa isip mo ay siguro iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nakaya ka niyang iwan agad. 

Mga tanong tulad ng, “Ganun ba ako kadaling palitan??” “Hindi ba sabi ni John Lloyd may ‘3-Month Rule’??” “Ano ba ang pagkukulang ko?” “Hindi ba ako enough sa kanya?” “Hindi ba siya naging masaya sa akin?” at isang malaking, “BAKIT????”

May sisingit din na, “Masaya kaya siya?” “Ano kaya itsura ng bago niya?” “Kaya ba niyang pantayan yung pagmamahal ko sa kanya?” 

Sa araw araw na lumipas, siya lang yung laman ng puso at isipan mo. Punong puno ka ng tanong na hindi mo masagot sagot. Napuno ka din ng galit at sakit. Hindi ka nakakakain ng matino at hindi ka rin nakakatulog ng maayos. Hindi ka na lumabas kasama mga kaibigan mo. Yung tipong hindi ka maka-ugaga. Yung tipong nawalan ka ng buhay.

Nung nawala siya, ito yung sampung nangyari sa iyo.

Una, gusto mo lang ay laging naka kulong ka iyong kwarto. Pangalawa, pagkain lang ang sagot sa mga problema mo. Pangatlo, mga pelikula na love story na lamang ang kaibigan mo. Pang-apat, iyakin ka na. Pang-lima, Bitter ka sa mga magkasintahan na nakikita mo. Pang-anim, “Si John Lloyd lang, sapat na.” Pang-pito, stalking session sa lahat ng Social Media account niya. Pang-walo, feeling mo hindi ka liligaya, pero sa sorbetes lang, okay ka na. Pang-siyam, “Sus, mag m-move on na ako.” At pang-sampu, “WALANG FOREVER”

Laging dumadaan ang isang araw ng pag papanggap na okay ka lang, ngunit sa pag-uwi mo ay iiyak ka na naman, magmumukmok, at gagawin mo lahat ng iyan. Para bang nung umalis siya kasama ng pagmamahal niya, sinama niya rin yung kasiglahan at kaligyahan mo.

Ang love daw parang araw, ito yung automatic na hinahanap natin tuwing umaga. Yung init ng yakap na magsasabi sa atin na, “Yes! Buhay ka pa.”. Ito yung nagbibigay sa atin ng lakas para mag patuloy sa buhay at mag patuloy na magmahal. Para siyang isang mapa, na nagtuturo sa atin kung saan tayo pupunta o kung paano ba tayo makakarating sa mga gusto nating puntahan. 

Napatanong ka, “Ganito tayo kasaya noon. Anong nangyari sa atin ngayon?”

Ang love daw parang araw, ang tagal mong hinantay sumikat. Yung kahit gaano kasakit sa mata ang tumitig dito, hindi ka pa rin bumibitiw. Gusto mo eh, ginusto mo. Kahit alam mong masasaktan ka lang kapag nag tagal ka sa harap niya, kinakaya mo naman. Mahal mo eh, minahal mo.

Napatanong ka muli, “Pero, ganito tayo noon. Anong nangyari sa atin ngayon?”

***

Ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas. Sa palagay mo, naka move-on ka na. Dumaan na din yung “3-Month Rule” ni John Lloyd, pero okay ka lang sa pagiging “Buhay Single”. May mga bagong tao na din na dumating sa buhay mo tumutulong na mapabuti ka. Tinutulungan kang bumangon muli. Sinusubukan na turuan kang magmahal muli. Ngunit hindi ka pa rin handa sa panibagong relasyon, hindi dahil sa ayaw mo, kung hindi dahil ayaw mo munang madaliin. Marami ka pa ring mga tanong na hindi nasasagot sa iyong nakaraan. Ngunit kung hindi man dumating ang araw na masasagot lahat ng tanong mo ay ipasasa Diyos mo na lang ang lahat. 

May mga tao kasing dadating sa buhay natin na isang bagsubok lamang na magtuturo sa atin ng leksyon at may mga tao din na magpapakita sa atin ng tamang landas.

Sinabi mo din na sa sarili mo mas okay na rin ito para naman mas mag focus ka sa iyong sarili. Mas mabuti na alalahanin mo muna ang iyong sarili bago ang iba. Pero ito rin yung pagkakataon mo na bumawi sa mga kaibigan at pamilya mo. Para maipakita mo rin sa mga bagong dumarating na kailangan mo munang bumangon mag-isa para kaya mo ng harapin ang mga panibagong mangyayari.

Ngunit paano kung isang araw, bigla siyang bumalik. 

Hindi ba naka move-on ka na? Hindi ba okay ka na?? Hindi ba wala na??!? — Ha, akala mo okay ka na, akala mo naka move on ka na, yung inakala mo na wala na. Sa panahon na hindi mo inaasahan, bigla siyang nagbalik. 

Nang makita mo siya ay gustong gusto mong bumalik. Na para bang bumalik sa araw ng una mo siyang nakilala, yung una mo siyang nakita. “It was like love at first sight again!” 

***

“Hi”, sabi niya.  
“Hello”, tugon mo.

“Kamusta ka?”

Hindi mo alam kung bakit nag karoon siya ng pakielam, eh diba nung mga panahon na pinagdudusa ka niya eh kinamusta ka ba niya? Anong kaibahan niyan ngayon?

“Eto, okay lang.”

Siyempre ayaw mong ipakita sa kanya na mahina ka. Kung kaya’t sinabi mo yan.

“Ah, mabuti naman.”

May maikling katahimikan sa pagitan niyo. At biglang sabi niya,

“Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

Kinabahan ka, ngunit sabi mo sa sarili mo na ito na iyon. Ito na yung pagkakataon upang masagot na lahat ng katunangan na araw araw na gumagambala sa iyo.

“Sige.”, sabi mo.

Binigyan ka niya ng pagkakataon na tanungin lahat ng gusto mong tanungin, dahil alam niya sa panahong lumipas ay naguguluhan ka pa rin.

“Kung pwede nga lang mag sulat ng isang libro punong puno ng tanong para sa iyo, gagawin ko. Pero simple lang naman ang gusto ko malaman at ito ay ang, ‘Bakit?’”

Tinignan ka niya tila siya’y naguguluhan, kung sa kalagayan niyo ay dapat ikaw ang nagmumukhang naguguluhan. Hindi mo na siya pinahirapan at sabi mo ay,

“Bakit tayo naghiwalay?”

Tinignan ka niya sa iyong mga mata. Yung mga mata mo na naghahanap ng kasagutan mula sa mga mata niyang nag punong puno ng pag sisisi.

“Sanabi mo sa akin hindi mo ako sasaktan. Sinabi mo sa akin hindi mo ako iiwan. Pero oo nga, sinabi mo lang pala.”, idinagdag mo.

Hindi pa rin siya umiimik. Nakatingin lang siya sa iyo at nakikita mo na humihingi siya ng kapatawaran. Yung kaba na nararamdaman mo ay napapalitan na ng galit at sakit. Yung galit at sakit na pilit mong iniiwasan araw araw, yung galit at sakit na matagal mo ng kinikimkim. 

“Bakit??? Sabihin mo sa akin kung bakit?? Nag kulang ba a-…”

At bago ka pa magpatuloy sa iyong sasabihin,

“Hindi.”, ang tugon niya.

“Hindi ka nagkulang. Walang dahilan upang sisihin mo sarili mo sa nangyari. Natakot ako. Duwag ako.”

“Akala mo ba hindi ako natakot? Araw araw ng ginawa ng Diyos, takot akong mawala ka. Sinabi mo rin sa akin na takot kang mawala ako sa iyo. Yun ang numero unong kinatatakutan mo. Sinabi mo sa akin na hindi mo ako kayang iwan, dahil alam mo din kung ano pakiramdamn ng maiwanan. Ngayon, sinasabi mo sa akin na na duwag ka???”

Napaluhod siya sa iyong harapan. 

Hindi mo gustong humantong sa ganito, kung kaya’t bumaba ka at umupo sa harap niya. Hindi mo sinasadyang magalit, pero wala, sa sobrang tagal mong itinago, ngayon lang lumabas ang katotohanan na masakit pa rin, na galit ka pa rin. 

Ngunit, hindi dapat tayong nabubuhay sa mundo na punong puno ng galit ang ating puso. Dahil kung ganyan tayo lagi, hindi tayo muling liligaya.

Lumuluha na siya sa harapan mo at sa hindi mo inaasahan, pati rin ikaw ay umiiyak na rin.

Tumingin siya sa iyo at sinabing,

“Natakot ako dahil mahal na kita. Minahal kita sa puntong sobra sobra na. Natakot ako dahil baka iwan mo rin ako tulad ng iba.”

“Kung kaya’t inunahan mo ako? Ganun ba?”

“Ganun na nga.”

Tiwala. Tiwala ang nagkulang kung bakit kayo naghiwalay. Sa wakas, nasagot na rin ang iyong katanungan.

-

“May bago ka na diba?”

“Ah, wala yun. Hindi totoo yun. Pinagmukha ko lamang na may bago na ako agad. Dahil gusto kong magalit ka sa akin, para piliin mo na kalimutan at mag move-on sa akin. Nagsisi kasi ako agad sa ginawa ko. Pero, gumana diba?”

“Oo.”

Ibig sabihin ba nito ay simula noong iniwan ka niya ay wala siyang hinanap na iba, hindi siya tumingin sa iba. 

Kung kaya’t tinanung mo siya,

“Pagkatapos ko, wala kang naging ba-..”

Bago mo pa matapos ang iyong tanong, tugon niya,

“Wala.”

Nabuhayan ka. Biglang bumalik ang mundo mo sa liwanag. 

“Mahal mo pa ba ako?”, tanong niya.

Mahal mo pa diba? Kahit anong tanggi mo, mahal mo pa.

“Siguro. Oo. Baka. Ikaw?”

“Sino bang nagsabi na huminto ako?”

***

Sabi nga nila, kung mahal ka babalikan ka at kung mahal ka ipaglalaban ka.

Binigyan mo siya ng isa pang pagkakataon para maitama ang lahat. Ngunit paano kung naiba ang lahat ng mga inaakala mong mangyayari. Imbis na balikan ka niya at ipakita sa iyo na karapat dapat siya ay napunta lahat sa salita lamang. Lahat ng sinabi niya ay nanatili na lamang na sinabi niya lang.

Nagbago na siya. Hindi na siya yung taong nakilala mo. Pero, nagbago ka rin siguro. Magkaiba na kayong tao. Para bang hindi niyo na kilala ang isa’t isa, kung kaya’t humantong na naman dito.

Pinaasa ka o umasa ka, hindi mahalaga yun.

Ang mahalaga ay dapat matutong tumanggap ng mga bagay bagay. Dahil kung hindi kayo ang para isa’t isa, mag mainam na tanggapin na lamang at mag patuloy sa buhay.

Dahil sabi nga ni F. Scott, Fitzgerald, “There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice.”

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Sumangayon ka na lamang, dahil ayaw mo ipakita sa ibang tao kung ano ba talaga ang tunay mong nararamdaman. Dahil pakiramdam mo ay sariwa pa rin ang mga sugat, mahapdi pa rin. 

Mas ginusto mong ipakita sa kanila na kaya mo, na matatag ka. Natuto ka na. Dahil kung hindi mo pipiling magbago walang mangyayari. Oo, sa isang punto ay nasira ka na, na parang hindi ka muli mabubuo. Lahat naman siguro tayo ay may sira at gasgas na. Ngunit, hindi ibig sabihin na pag nasaktan ka ay hindi ka na muling tayo. Piliin mong tumayo, hindi para sa iba, hindi para kung kanino man, kung hindi para lamang sa iyo. 

Ang kaligayahan ay isang personal na bagay. Hindi mo kailangan ang ibang tao para piliin kung magiging masaya ka o hindi. At ang pagmamahal ay hindi lamang dapat iparating sa iba, kung hindi dapat sa ating mga sarili muna.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanay nagustuhan niyo ang maikling kwento ko, as much I enjoyed doing it! x - R


End file.
